Beachside Romance
by Lady of Tenebrae
Summary: When their journey takes him to the beach, they decide to take a small vacation. Of course that means swim trunks, and bikinis. Stella/Noctis


Beach side Romance  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Author Note: for a contest on DA. First fanfic as well so hopefully it isn't to bad.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: When their journey takes him to the beach, they decide to take a small vacation. Of course that means swim trunks, and bikinis.

She silently stares at the crystalline blue waters of the ocean.

Lardus had suggested that they spend the day at the bench before returning to their search for the crystal. Although she will admit the blond did make a few good points in his reasoning.

They haven't rested in awhile and lately the battles they have been getting in were getting a lot tougher. She supposes that the only reason why the five of them were still alive is because of her and Noctis being the "Children of Etro." A name that is generally socialize with people that can see the Light of Etro.

She has to admit she is a bit self conscious of wearing a bikini around the guys. Not that she was necessary fat or anything, and she knows quite well since guys will usually flirt with her that she is an attractive female. Maybe not super model gorgeous but attractive enough to attract the attention of several men.

She self consciously wrapping the beach towel around her half naked body mostly hiding most of her white bikini. Even though she knows that she can't necessary hide behind the beach towel the entire time that they are at the beach.

Especially considering the fact that she is planning to swim and sunbathe a bit. It has been a few good years since she has done either of them.

"Hey Stella," Lardus cheerful voice says waving her. Even his movements seem to be bright. She smiles lightly to herself before moving to the three man group. All of them wearing swim trunks, and she blush lightly as she studies Noctis half naked form.

"Hey guys," she softly replies.

"Did you forget to put on sunscreen because your cheeks are red," Lardus replies. "Or maybe you are just attracted to me."

Stella slightly rolls her eyes at his flirting comment before commenting, "Sorry Lardus but the reason isn't you."

"You are such a heart breaker," he replies with a slight sniff, but she knows that he didn't her comment seriously. "But I suppose I should have expected that. After all I know you only have eyes for a certain dark haired prince."

Her blush deepens at that comment. Sure she was kind of going out with Noctis sharing an occasional kiss with him and holding hands, but with them having to save the world. They haven't been able to really talk about their feelings for each other.

There is a strong attraction and connection between them. She supposes it has slightly to do with the fact that they can both see the light of Etro.

Despite the fact they know there are a few others like them out there. Enemies but she knows that at one time she was considered as Noctis enemy as well.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can pick up any girls," Lardus remarks before moving to an attractive red head. Her locks pull back in a ponytail, wearing a two pink piece.

It was only a matter of time before the other two decided to part ways. Making up some excuse, or at least it sounded like an excuse to her.

She knows quite well that the three of them have been playing matchmaker between her and Noctis in their own way.

Usually by getting the two of them alone somehow most of the time by deserting them. She usually doesn't mind until now that is.  
She is still a bit self conscious wearing so little in front of him.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" he questions after a moment breaking the silence between them.  
"I would like that," she responds. He notices his lips quirk into a small smile at her reply. It was only a matter of time before they started to hold hands.

"Has it been awhile since you visited the beach?" he questions. She nods taking her gaze momentarily her gaze off the Oceanside.

"A long time," she remarks. "I rarely get to the visit the beach, but I'm usually too busy to."

He nods in understanding. He will admit that he is usually busy to enjoy the simple pleasures in life as well. Like going to the beach every day during the summer or other things that normal teenagers do. Instead he is usually busy ruling his country or keeping the crystal safe.

He will admit this is probably the first time he has ever been able to travel the world.

Visiting various places and he will admit he is treasuring his time away from the palace with his friends and with her.

A soft giggle escapes her lips before slightly pulling him to the oceans waves, feeling the ocean's cool and sometimes violent waves hitting their forms. A warm laughter escapes her lips as he wraps his arms around her semi petite form.

She silently knows that to any bystander they must look like a couple in love as she slightly falls on top of him with the waves crashing against their form.

As she gently presses her lips against his, she knows that she is in love him.

-**the end**


End file.
